


A Love Letter to the Winchesters

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love Letters, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Written for the Letters to the Winchesters' meme which echoes_of_another_life started. A statement of my love for our boys.





	A Love Letter to the Winchesters

Dear Sam and Dean

Christmas Day 2009 was a particularly memorable one for me. It didn't snow, we didn't go anywhere exotic, and no-one invited us to any great big family parties.

In fact, as Christmases went, it was pretty ordinary, but despite that it is a day that will always live in my most precious memories.

Because it was the day I found you ...

In the nine years since that fateful Christmas day when I sat down to watch a random DVD box set bought for me by a friend, I caught up on your adventures quickly and I've come to know and love you more than I can ever put into words.

I've laughed with you, cried with you, worried about you and been inspired by you.

From you, Dean, I know that guys can be naughty without being nasty. From you Sam, I learned that being a cerebral geek is nothing to be ashamed of. From both of you I've learned that heroes are just as scared and confused as everyone else, and that it's okay to love someone with every atom of your being, and want to strangle them at the same time.

You are two halves of the same whole and your crazy co-dependent love for each other has entralled and captivated me from that first moment that I met you.

For thirteen seasons you've entertained me and been part of my life, and every day that I'm able to spend with you is a gift. I will always be here for you, the same as you're there for me. Until that dreaded day in the future when the last crew member switches out the last light on set, and even after that, I will be there for you.

Sam and Dean, you may be 'just' fictional characters, but to me you're very real and very important. You are my heroes, my lovers, my friends, my muses and my brothers; you are the glue that binds this wonderful fandom together.

You are friendship-makers and life-changers.

And you're awesome.

With love and deepest affection

Dizzo x


End file.
